Destino Pokemon
by omeknight
Summary: La historia de Marcus y Ashley, dos jóvenes entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta que han iniciado su viaje, pero se encuentran con una organización secreta con planes malévolos. La historia incluye Fakemon inventados por mí, incluyendo nuevas habilidades y movimientos.
1. El viaje de un entrenador

**REGION KANTO**

**EPISODIO 1- EL VIAJE DE UN ENTRENADOR**

Marcus ha cumplido recientemente la edad suficiente para ser entrenador Pokemon. Marcus vive con sus padres en el Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto. Sus padres se llaman John y Elena. John era un viejo amigo del Profesor Oak, ya que Profesor Oak estudió en la misma universidad que él. Elena ayudaba a cuidar Pokemon en el Centro Pokemon de Pueblo Paleta. Pero Marcus es un muchacho audaz y noble, quien deseaba recorrer las regiones más importantes del mundo Pokemon y convertirse en un campeón Pokemon. Marcos tenía ojos azules claros, su cabello es negro, tiene puesta una gorra azul con el símbolo de una Pokebola en el frente. Él tenía puesto una chaqueta azul y blanca, con un suéter amarillo debajo.

El día que va a iniciar su viaje Pokemon, sale de su casa para ir al laboratorio del Profesor Oak. En el camino, se encuentra con Ashley, una amiga de su infancia. Ashley tenía cabellos cafés, lacios y le llegan al hombro. Tenía puesto una diadema verde. Tiene una blusa verde con bordes blancos. Ella también se estaba dirigiendo al laboratorio ya que tiene la edad para ser una entrenadora Pokemon. La madre de Ashley fue una campeona de la Liga Pokemon cuando ella era joven e inició su viaje Pokemon desde Pueblo Paleta utilizando su Bulbasaur.

—Buenos días, Ashley —saluda Marcus al verla.

—Por lo visto estás listo para iniciar tu jornada Pokemon —nota Ashley.

—Me imagino que seguirás los pasos de tu madre y escogerás a Bulbasaur.

—Me conoces muy bien, Marcus. Deseo ser como ella y poder ser campeona de la Liga Pokemon.

—Yo me decidí por Squirtle. Es un Pokemon muy fuerte y tiene gran defensa cuando llega a ser Blastoise.

—Me pregunto si Caín estará ya en el laboratorio escogiendo su Pokemon.

—No me interesa, siempre y cuando no se interponga en nuestro viaje.

—Siempre ha tenido un pensamiento diferente acerca de los Pokemon, pero le demostraremos que los Pokemon son más fuertes al tratarlos con amor.

Pueblo Paleta es un lugar muy pacífico, rodeado de mucha vegetación. Mientras los dos amigos de toda la vida caminaban hacia el laboratorio de Oak, saludaban a la gente que pueden ver fuera de sus hogares y que se han levantado temprano a realizar las tareas de la mañana. También observaban algunos Pokemon volando tranquilamente por los cielos. Entre ellos están Pidgeotto y Pidgey. Cada paso que daban los muchachos les llegaban más nervios para recibir su Pokemon de inicio y poder ya empezar su jornada Pokemon. Ambos han soñado con este día desde hace tiempo. Ellos estaban seguros que podían poner en alto su pueblo en grandes eventos como la Liga Pokemon y algún otro evento internacional.

Al llegar al laboratorio de Profesor Oak, Marcus y Ashley notaron que la puerta estaba cerrada. Hay una nota pegada a la puerta que dijo: "Estoy haciendo investigaciones con Jimmy en el campo. Vengo ya mismo." Marcus y Ashley se sentaron en la entrada del laboratorio a ver si el profesor regresaba pronto. En eso, vieron llegar a un muchacho que tenía una mochila en su espalda. Este era Caín. Él tenía pelo puntiagudo pelirrojo. Tenía unas gafas de sol en la cabeza de color rojas. Tenía una chaqueta roja con un suéter negro debajo. Él ha sido vecino de Marcus y Ashley desde pequeños y los ha considerado débiles. Caín también deseaba recorrer todas las regiones importantes y derrotar a los campeones del mundo. Él tenía la idea que el verdadero poder del Pokemon es por sus fuerzas y solamente son pocos Pokemon que tienen el potencial de ser verdaderamente fuertes.

—Si son los dos perdedores más grandes de Pueblo Paleta —menciona Caín al ver a Ashley y Marcus.

—¿Ves por qué no lo aguanto? —preguntó Marcus a Ashley.

—No me digan que el profesor no está en su laboratorio —dijo Caín.

—Está bien, no te lo diré —dijo Marcus.

—Muy gracioso, Marcus, pero eso no te ayudará a obtener ni siquiera la primera medalla en Kanto.

—Te puedes ir, el profesor no regresará en buen tiempo —dijo Marcus de forma despectiva.

—Él se puede quedar a esperar con nosotros al profesor —aclara Ashley.

—No gracias, mejor me voy a buscar al profesor yo mismo —dijo Caín rechazando la invitación y se retira.

—No es mala idea, Marcus —nota Ashley—. Entonces él se nos adelanta en la jornada.

—Punto dado —secunda Marcus, toma su mochila y se retira junto con Ashley.

Mientras los chicos caminaban por los campos de Pueblo Paleta para encontrarse con el Profesor Oak, no se miraban y se hablaban. En el camino, podían ver diversos Pokemon. Ellos veían Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Rattata, Mankey, Spearow, entre otros. Marcus y Ashley estaban maravillados por cómo los Pokemon interactuaban con otros y con su ambiente. Caín lo único que hacía era reprochar a Marcus y Ashley por acompañarlo. Él estaba deseoso de encontrar al profesor Oak, obtener su Pokemon y empezar su jornada Pokemon.

Al avanzar, ellos notaron las marcas de las llantas del vehículo del profesor Oak. Los muchachos siguieron las marcas hasta que llegan a un llano. Desde lejos vieron el vehículo estacionado, pero notaron algo raro que está sucediendo entre el profesor Oak y su asistente. Los muchachos se esconden en unos arbustos cerca de donde estaban Oak y su asistente. También vieron tres sujetos extraños en el lugar. Cuando vieron con más detenimiento, pueden notar que el profesor Oak está atado de manos. Uno de los tres sujetos estaba revisando en la parte de atrás del vehículo, tirando todo fuera, incluyendo un bolso con tres Pokebolas. El asistente del profesor Oak, Jimmy, se quitó la bata de laboratorio y reveló una vestimenta negra.

—Profesor Gary Oak —dijo Jimmy al profesor—. Tú eres uno de los amigos más cercanos de tú sabes quién. Debes tener alguna idea de la ubicación de ese Pokemon legendario.

—Es cierto que soy su amigo, pero desconozco la ubicación de ese Pokemon —aclara Gary—. Ni siquiera él sabe dónde se encuentra ese Pokemon.

—Como si no supieran cómo ocultar esa información —sospecha Jimmy pensando que Gary está ocultando algo—. Mi asociación desea el paradero de ese Pokemon.

—Pues lo siento, no tengo esa información —vuelve a recalcar Oak.

—Muy bien entonces, tendré que sacar esa información a la mala —dijo Jimmy preparándose para atacar a Oak.

Los muchachos no sabían qué hacer, pues pensaron que es peligroso si intervenían. Entonces, Ashley se dio cuenta de unas Pokebolas tiradas en el suelo. Ella dedujo que son las Pokebolas con los Pokemon de inicio. Los dos chicos entendieron la idea que tiene ella y los tres salieron corriendo para tomar las Pokebolas. Ellos notaron que una Pokebola tenía una marca de una llama, otra de una gota y otra de una hoja. Marcus tomó la Pokebola con la gota, Caín la que tenía la llama y Ashley la que tenía la hoja.

—¡Oigan! —grita Caín saliendo del escondite junto con Ashley y Marcus.

—Si son los tres nuevos entrenadores Pokemon —dijo Jimmy.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Gary Oak.

—Vinimos por nuestros Pokemon y ahora vamos a ayudarlo —dijo Marcus.

—Entonces tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros —dijo Jimmy dando señal a sus tres compañeros que saquen sus Pokebolas.

Los tres sujetos sacaron tres Zubat. Caín lanzó su Pokebola y de ella salió Charmander, Marcus lanzó la suya y salió Squirtle, y Ashley sacó a Bulbasaur. Uno de los Zubat atacó a Charmander con Ataque Ala. Marcus le ordenó a su Pokemon que evada el ataque y utilice Ascuas. Las llamas golpearon al Pokemon murciélago y detuvieron su ataque. Otro de los Pokemon veneno atacó a Squirtle. Marcus le ordenó que use Refugio. Squirtle se introdujo dentro del caparazón y el Pokemon enemigo chocó contra el mismo. Cuando el Zubat quedó algo aturdido, Marcus le ordenó que utilice Pistola de Agua. El Pokemon acuático salió de su caparazón, lanzó ese ataque de agua y golpeó a su Pokemon rival. El tercer Zubat atacó a Bulbasaur. Este es muy rápido y utilizó Mordida, mordiendo a Bulbasaur por la cabeza. Ashley le ordenó al Pokemon hierba que se sacuda a Zubat con Látigo Cepa. Las lianas agarraron al Pokemon volador y lo lanzaron al suelo.

El Zubat que está atacando a Charmander utilizó Supersónico. Caín ordenó que se cubra los oídos y lanzó nuevamente Ascuas. El Pokemon de fuego hizo como dijo, se tapó los oídos y no es afectado por el Supersónico. El Pokemon reptil lanzó las Ascuas, el Zubat es impactado por las llamas y cayó al suelo. Aprovechando que está en el suelo, Caín le ordenó que use Arañazo. Charmander hizo así y dejó al Pokemon veneno inconsciente. Squirtle continuó luchando con el segundo Zubat. Éste trató de usar Mordisco, pero el Pokemon tortuga evadió el ataque y utilizó Tacleada. El Zubat recibió el golpe y quedó inconsciente. El murciélago que atacó a Bulbasaur trató de volar, pero las lianas lo tenían amarrado. Bulbasaur usó Drenadoras. Las semillas salió disparadas de la semilla de Bulbasaur, se pegaron a Zubat y absorbieron su energía, dejándolo inconsciente. Los tres sujetos con Jimmy regresaron sus Pokemon a sus respectivas Pokebolas.

Jimmy estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de estos muchachos de poder utilizar a esos Pokemon en su primera batalla tan sincronizados. Pero él sabía que aun así no eran reto para él. Los tres jóvenes entrenadores estaban determinados a luchar contra este sujeto que en las últimas tres semanas engañó al Profesor Oak haciéndose pasar como asistente de él. Él vio la determinación en los ojos de ellos. Igualmente, Gary Oak pudo ver la determinación de estos jóvenes entrenadores para enfrentarse contra este enemigo. Le llegaron recuerdos de sus viajes Pokemon cuando era más joven, especialmente con su gran amigo.

Al ver que los muchachos no quieren retirarse, Jimmy decidió luchar contra ellos y lanzó una Pokebola. De la misma salió un Pokemon blanco con orejas largas que parecen bocinas de radio, el centro de sus orejas son amarillos y las puntas son amarillas, sus bigotes parecían antena de radio. Medía alrededor de 1.08 metros. La cola era similar a la de un conejo y era amarilla. Sus ojos eran amarillos y lucía bien tierno. Tenía brazos y patas pequeñas, también con los dedos amarillos. Su hocico era similar al de un conejo también, pero no tenía diente por fuera como los ellos. Por el cuello tenía unas esferas pequeñas amarillas, que son para intensificar señales de radio y otros sonidos. Era un poco abultado en el estómago.

Gary no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El profesor reconoció a este Pokemon que provenía de la región de Edenia. Jimmy confirmó lo que deduce el profesor, afirmando que es un Pokemon extremadamente poderoso y raro, uno de los Pokemon más fuertes de la región de Edenia. Era la primera vez que los chicos veían este Pokemon tan raro proveniente de una región tan lejana. A pesar de haber escuchado de la fuerza de ese Pokemon, el cual Jimmy identificó como un Pokemon tipo normal y hada, ellos han decidido seguir con la batalla.

Marcus ordenó a Squirtle a que ataque con Pistola de Agua. El agua fue disparada contra Showave. Este evadió el ataque y Jimmy le ordenó que utilice Onda de Choque. La electricidad salió disparada contra Squirtle y lo dejó mal herido. Ashley ordenó a Bulbasaur que utilice Látigo Cepa. Las lianas sujetaron los brazos de Showave, pero Jimmy le ordenó que utilice una técnica llamada Onda de Viento. Una onda poderosa salió de la boca de Showave y golpeó con fuerza a Bulbasaur, causando que lo suelte. Charmander utilizó Ascuas por órdenes de Caín, pero el ataque es detenido por Explosónica. Las ondas de sonido destruyeron las llamas e impactan a Charmander. Los tres Pokemon de los muchachos están agotados.

—Pensé que me iban a detener, pero solamente son entrenadores novatos con casi nada de experiencia —dijo Jimmy.

—¡Te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz! —dijo Caín molesto.

Caín le ordenó a Charmander que corra hacia Showave. Este utilizó varias Explosónicas, pero Charmander las evadió. Charmander utilizó Arañazo contra Showave, pero este utilizó Onda de Choque y se impactó contra Charmander, el cual sale disparado a varios metros. Entonces, Jimmy le ordenó a Showave que haga la técnica Onda Trueno. Una descarga eléctrica salió del Pokemon ondas y cayó sobre los chicos y sus Pokemon. En ese momento, uno de los compañeros de Jimmy le indicó que ha recibido órdenes de la base y que cancelen la misión por el momento. Jimmy se molestó pues desea acabar con los muchachos, pero al ver que están paralizados y no se pueden mover, decidió retirarse. Jimmy regresó a Showave a su Pokebola.

—Es el momento de retirarnos, pero no será la última vez que sabrán de nosotros —dijo Jimmy.

Él sacó un control remoto de su bata, presionó un botón y una nave llegó al área, descendiendo una plataforma donde Jimmy y sus compañeros se subieron. La plataforma se elevó y se alejó la nave del lugar. Luego de unos segundos, Gary Oak logró soltarse y se bajó del vehículo y utilizó un Antiparalizador en los chicos y los Pokemon de ellos. Cuando ellos salen de la parálisis, los chicos regresaron los Pokemon a sus respectivas Pokebolas. Sin que se dieran cuenta, un sujeto en una colina los observaba por medio de unos binoculares. Cuando los chicos y Oak toman el camino para regresar al laboratorio, el sujeto también se retiró del lugar. Todos regresaron sanos y salvos al laboratorio de Profesor Gary Oak.

El Profesor Gary felicitó a los muchachos por su gran desempeño al pelear contra esos sujetos. Él les mencionó como le llegaron recuerdos de sus aventuras con sus amigos y con sus Pokemon hace años atrás. El momento que los chicos estaban esperando había llegado. Profesor Oak les pidió que escogieran su Pokemon de inicio para que puedan empezar su viaje. Los chicos habían decidido tomar el Pokemon que habían usado contra los atacantes del profesor. Gary no estaba sorprendido por esta decisión que los nuevos entrenadores habían tomado. Cada uno tomó la Pokebola donde se encontraba su Pokemon de inicio.

Luego, Oak se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar los Pokedex y se los entregó a los tres entrenadores. También le entregó cinco Pokebolas a cada uno de ellos. Él les recordó que solamente podían tener seis Pokemon con ellos y los demás Pokemon que capturaran iban a ser enviados a su laboratorio. Todo cambio de Pokemon de su equipo debía ser hecho en el Centro Pokemon o algún lugar que tuviera el equipo aprobado para realizar esos cambios. Él les menciona que los entrenadores toman muchos caminos en sus viajes Pokemon, pero que la mayoría escogía la ruta de las ocho medallas para llegar a la meta del campeón de la Liga Pokemon.

Ellos también ya habían tomado la decisión de coleccionar las ocho medallas y cumplir el sueño de llegar a la Liga Pokemon frente a cientos y cientos de entrenadores. Los tres entrenadores se retiraron del laboratorio, especialmente Caín que se sintió más apresurado para iniciar su viaje Pokemon. Antes de retirarse, el Profesor Oak les acordó que cualquier cosa que necesitaran podían comunicarse con él.

Los dos amigos, Ashley y Marcus, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Ashley preparó su mochila con lo que le faltaba. Ella colocó las Pokebolas y su Pokedex dentro de la mochila. Ella bajó del segundo piso de su casa y se despidió de sus padres, quienes le desearon buen viaje. Ella salió de su casa y se dirigió a la ruta principal que llevaba a la Ciudad Verde y de ahí tomaría el camino para poder ir al Bosque Verde. Ashley estaba contenta que había iniciado su viaje Pokemon. Estaba llena de muchos sentimientos como emoción y al mismo tiempo nerviosismo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de Pueblo Paleta, se encontró con Caín que estaba esperando por ella.

—Ya era hora que llegaras aquí, Ashley —dijo Caín.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido de Pueblo Paleta —dijo Ashley.

—Solamente estaba esperando sorprenderlos a ustedes dos por separado.

—¿Qué deseas entonces?

—Quiero una batalla Pokemon contigo, para poder calentar antes de iniciar en el mundo real.

—¿Sólo te interesan las batallas? Los Pokemon son mucho más que eso.

—Es solo una batalla. Nada más.

—Lo has pedido entonces —dijo Ashley sacando su Pokebola y de ella sale Bulbasaur.

—Aunque será una batalla corta —dijo Caín sacando a su Charmander de su Pokebola.

—Las batallas son más que tipos de Pokemon.

—Eso solamente lo dicen los débiles.

Ashley le ordenó a Bulbasaur a usar Tacleada. Caín le ordenó a Charmander que utilice Ascuas. Mientras Bulbasaur corría contra Charmander, este lanzó las pequeñas llamas que iban lastimando poco a poco a Bulbasaur. El Pokemon de planta detuvo su ataque. La joven entrenadora le ordenó a su Pokemon que utilice Látigo Cepa. Las lianas salieron de la semilla de Bulbasaur y se dirigieron hacia Charmander, quien usó Arañazo para detenerlas. Luego, Caín le ordenó a su Pokemon a usar nuevamente Arañazo contra Bulbasaur. El Pokemon llama corrió muy rápido y utilizó sus lianas para tratar de detenerlo, pero el Pokemon de fuego evadió cada uno de los ataques. Charmander llegó frente a Bulbasaur y lo arañó.

—¡Vamos, Bulbasaur! —gritó Ashley para animar a su Pokemon.

—Tu Pokemon no tiene oportunidad —dijo Caín confiado.

Caín le ordenó a Charmander que haga Gruñido. Charmander hizo como se le ordenó y Bulbasaur se aturdió, tapándose los oídos con sus lianas. Caín aprovechó y le dijo a Charmander que haga nuevamente Ascuas. Las llamas salieron disparadas de la boca del lagarto de fuego. El Pokemon de planta fue afectado gravemente sin poder defenderse. Ashley le ordenó que utilice las Drenadoras. La semilla salió disparada contra Charmander, pero este la rebotó con un golpe de su cola. Finalmente, el Pokemon lagarto hizo Arañazo contra Bulbasaur y este quedó inconsciente. Caín regresó a su Charmander a su Pokebola al ver que su Pokemon había obtenido la victoria.

—Te dije que la batalla no duraría mucho —dijo Caín.

—Mi Pokemon luchó valientemente —dijo Ashley arrodillada al lado de su Bulbasaur para verificar su condición.

—Si esto es lo mejor que puedes, no obtendrás ni siquiera la medalla del primer gimnasio.

—Eso es lo que piensas, pero verás que nos encontraremos en la Liga Pokemon.

—No me hagas reír. Sigue soñando, que yo tengo medallas y Pokemon que obtener —dijo Caín y salió de Pueblo Paleta mientras Ashley lo observaba alejándose.

—Te prometo que tú y yo lucharemos en la Liga Pokemon, Caín —dijo Ashley, sacó su Pokebola y guardó a Bulbasaur en la misma.

Lejos de Pueblo Paleta, un hombre vestido con traje de oficina estaba de pie en sombras detrás de un escritorio. Un muchacho vestido también en traje de oficina entró a la oficina donde se encontraba el primer hombre. El muchacho le indicó al hombre que había alguien esperando por él. El hombre le indicó que lo dejara pasar. El muchacho se retiró y luego de unos segundos, entró Jimmy a la oficina.

—Vi tu desempeño en Pueblo Paleta con esos muchachos —dijo el hombre.

—Entonces estuviste allá —dijo Jimmy—. No sé por qué cancelaste la misión.

—Me han llegado informes que el Proyecto Luna se va a poder llevar a cabo. Además, esos tres chicos con quienes luchaste tienen buen potencial.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Jimmy —. Ellos no pudieron vencer mi Showave.

—No importa, deseo que se hagan los arreglos necesarios para que se nos unan.

—Muy bien, entonces, señor. Trabajaré también en el Proyecto Luna.

—Pues entonces te pondré a trabajar con uno de los oficiales de rangos altos en el proyecto.

—Aunque me gustaría seguir por mi propia cuenta en la búsqueda de ese Pokemon legendario. Recuerde que el Proyecto Luna no funcionará con ese Pokemon. Debemos buscar a ese sujeto.

—Te entiendo, pero ese Pokemon legendario es muy fuerte para capturar a menos que usemos el Proyecto Luna antes.

—Muy bien, señor —dijo Jimmy y se retiró de la oficina. Mientras que el hombre se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, abrió la laptop que estaba en su escritorio y se veía una foto de Mewtwo.

—Pronto te encontraré, sino, ese entrenador amigo tuyo me llevará ante ti —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Esta historia continuará…


	2. La coleccionista de insectos

**REGION KANTO**

**EPISODIO 2- LA COLECCIONISTA DE INSECTOS**

Ashley estaba algo triste porque tuvo su primera derrota en una batalla Pokemon y fue la primera batalla real que ella tuvo. Esto la ha desanimado un poco en su viaje Pokemon, especialmente sucediendo al inicio del mismo. Mientras caminaba por la Ruta 1 de Kanto, ella observaba con detenimiento su Pokebola con Bulbasaur dentro de ella. Al ella caminar por la ruta, ella podía admirar los Pokemon que viven en esa área. Cada vez que veía un Pokemon nuevo, ella sacaba su Pokedex para poder saber un poco más de información de esos Pokemon. Ella se maravillaba con estos Pokemon y se preguntaba la gran variedad de Pokemon que hay en el mundo entero. También pensaba en las regiones que hay, incluyendo la región de Edenia y el Pokemon Showave que usó Jimmy en la batalla contra ella y contra Marcus y Caín.

Ella continuaba su camino por la Ruta 1. En ese momento, ella observaba a un Rattata comiendo una Baya Aranja en la grama. Ella se acercó con cuidado para poder atrapar al Rattata. Ella se introdujo en la grama alta para no ser vista. El Rattata seguía comiendo la baya sin detectar aún a Ashley que se acerca a él. Ashley sacó una Baya Aranja de su mochila y la colocó en posición en su mano para que el Rattata la pudiera oler. El Rattata sintió el olor de la baya y corrió contento a la grama para buscar la baya. Al entrar, notó la presencia de Ashley y se acercó con miedo. Ashley sujetó la baya en su mano y le pidió con voz dulce al Rattata que la tome. El Rattata tomó la baya de la mano de Ashley. Mientras el Rattata comía la fruta, Ashley sacó una Pokebola de su mochila para atrapar al Rattata, pero el Pokemon rata se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ashley y salió corriendo.

—¡Claro! ¡Debía debilitarlo! —exclamó Ashley cayendo en cuenta lo que debía hacer.

—Vas a necesitar mucho más que esas artimañas para poder capturar Pokemon —dijo una voz de una muchacha.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Ashley a la muchacha que se ha acercado a ella.

—Me llamo Britanny —respondió ella. Britanny tiene puesta una camisa verde de botones, con un pañuelo rojo atado por el cuello y unos pantalones azules largos. Ella tiene cabello verde y corto hasta donde empieza el cuello y sus ojos son amarillos. Tiene una pulsera roja en su brazo izquierdo y ella es delgada.

—Mucho gusto, Britanny. Yo me llamo Ashley.

—Por lo que pude notar, eres una entrenadora nueva que proviene de Pueblo Paleta.

—¿Cómo lo notaste?

—Por tus métodos de principiante para capturar Pokemon. Me imagino que has capturado muchos Pokemon usando estos métodos.

—En realidad, ninguno.

—Entonces, solamente tienes al Pokemon que escogiste al iniciar tu jornada. ¿Qué te parece tener una batalla Pokemon conmigo?

—No sé, no creo que yo sea muy buena luchando.

—Nadie nace sabiendo a ser un entrenador Pokemon. Todos aprendemos en el camino.

—Muy bien entonces, tengamos esa batalla Pokemon.

Ambas jóvenes entrenadoras se retiraron de la otra para dar espacio para la batalla. Britanny le comentó a Ashley que tendrán una batalla de un Pokemon contra uno, ya que Ashley solamente tenía un Pokemon. Ashley saca su Pokebola, la lanzó y de ella salió Bulbasaur. Al ver al Pokemon hoja, Britanny sonrió pensando que tiene la ventaja en la batalla. La joven sacó su Pokebola, la lanzó y de ella salió un Butterfree. Ashley se sorprendió de ver un Butterfree y se maravilló de lo hermoso que es. Ella sacó su Pokedex y verificó la información del Pokemon de Britanny. El Pokedex dio la siguiente información: _Butterfree, el Pokemon Mariposa. A este Pokemon le encanta la miel de las flores y puede localizar flores que tengan poca cantidad de miel. Sus alas están protegidas con un polvo que repela la lluvia, permitiendo que este Pokemon pueda volar en la lluvia._

Ashley le dio halagos a Britanny de su Butterfree, los cuales ella agradeció. Pero Ashley le mencionó que notó que Britanny estaba pensando acerca de la ventaja entre tipos de Pokemon, debido a que Butterfree es un Pokemon insecto y volador, los cuales son debilidades de Bulbasaur. Ashley le prometió darle una batalla demostrando que las batallas Pokemon son mucho más que los tipos que tienen ventaja y desventaja. Britanny estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero ella también prometió que a pesar de eso no sería fácil contra ella.

Ashley le ordenó a Bulbasaur a que utilice Drenadoras. Las semillas salieron de Bulbasaur directo contra el Butterfree. Britanny le ordenó su Pokemon que utilizara Ráfaga de Aire. El Pokemon mariposa agitó sus alas con fuerza y fuertes ráfagas detuvieron las semillas lanzadas por Bulbasaur y cayeron al suelo. El potente viento le causó daño a Pokemon hierba, el cual no se podía mover. Ashley no sabía qué hacer y decidió que Bulbasaur utilizara el Látigo Cepa. Las lianas salieron de Bulbasaur directo contra su rival, pero Britanny le ordenó que esquivara el ataque. El Pokemon insecto hizo como su entrenadora le indicó y luego, utilizó Tacleada. El Pokemon mariposa se lanzó contra el Bulbasaur, lo golpeó y este rodó por el suelo. Ashley le pidió que se levantara y que taclee a su Pokemon rival. Este hizo como se le ordenó, pero Britanny ordenó nuevamente el uso de la Ráfaga de Aire. Los vientos se movieron con fuerza mientras Butterfree agitaba sus alas. El viento nuevamente empujó al Pokemon hierba por el suelo.

—¿Vas a permitir que tu Pokemon siga sufriendo para probar tu punto? —preguntó Britanny al ver que la batalla no debe continuar más.

—Tienes razón —dijo Ashley. Ella corre hacia su Bulbasaur, se tira en el suelo para verificar que esté bien —. Discúlpame Bulbasaur.

—Debes aprender que los Pokemon tienen un límite para luchar —dijo Britanny mientras regresa a Butterfree a su Pokebola.

—No sé para qué me volví entrenadora Pokemon. No soy como mi amigo Marcus o el otro que salió al mismo tiempo con nosotros, Caín. Ellos sí son entrenadores Pokemon y tienen el talento para estas cosas.

—No te desanimes. Tú no sabes si llegarás a ser tan fuerte como ellos o más fuerte que ellos. Se está haciendo tarde y Ciudad Verde está muy lejos aún. Tengo una tienda de campaña a unos metros hacia esa dirección. Si deseas, podemos compartir la tienda de campaña.

—Te lo agradezco. Iré en unos momentos.

—Muy bien entonces.

Britanny se retiró hacia su tienda de campaña, mientras Ashley tomaba a su Bulbasaur en sus brazos y se sentó en una piedra que estaba cerca. Ella colocó al Bulbasaur en sus piernas para que descansara. Ashley observaba el campo y los Pokemon que vivían en el área. Sin que ella lo detectara, un sujeto en un jeep la observaba desde lejos y había presenciado lo que ha sucedido con Britanny. El sujeto tenía una chaqueta negra cerrada, con unas gafas de sol negras. Este sacó un radio y se comunicó con alguien por medio de él.

—Señor, he localizado a la entrenadora que luchó con Jimmy —dijo el sujeto —. Aunque no veo el potencial del que se habló. Ella no tiene mucho talento como entrenadora.

—Pues, ayúdala para que pueda ser mejor —dijo la voz de un hombre por medio del radio —. Se nos indicó que debemos hacer los arreglos para que esos tres muchachos se unan a nosotros. Eso incluye prepararlos para que sean mejores.

—Eso haré, señor —dijo el sujeto en el jeep y apagó la radio.

Ya ha anochecido. Ashley y Britanny estaban durmiendo en la tienda de campaña de la segunda. A mitad de noche, Ashley se despertó pensando en lo que había sucedido en ese día. Ella seguía reflexionando si la vida de entrenadora Pokemon es la vida para ella. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ashley se levantó, vio que Britanny se ha despertado. Ashley revisó la hora que era y decidió ir a refrescarse para continuar su jornada Pokemon. Britanny había ido para buscar algunas frutas y agua para continuar el viaje. Ashley salió de la tienda de campaña para esperarla. Luego de unos minutos, ella escuchó unos ruidos en el pasto que se estaban acercando donde ella estaba. Era el sujeto que la estaba vigilando.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ashley.

—Me llamo Logan —respondió el sujeto, que era alto, tenía cabello rojo muy corto y una chiva. Él se quitó sus gafas de sol y se las puso en el cuello de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué deseas, Logan?

Logan, sin que Ashley sospechara que pertenece a la misma organización de Jimmy, le explica que él se dedicaba a viajar mucho, yendo de región en región. En sus viajes, contando él, había ayudado a muchos entrenadores para que desarrollaran nuevas estrategias en sus batallas Pokemon y pudieran mejorar su desempeño como entrenadores. A Ashley le llamó la atención esto que hacía Logan, lo cual era falso. Logan le ofreció su ayuda a Ashley, la cual ella aceptó con mucho gusto, debido que consideraba que no tenía mucho conocimiento para este mundo Pokemon. Cuando Logan le pregunta a ella cuántos Pokemon tenía, ella respondió que solamente a Bulbasaur, su Pokemon de inició y le contó de su situación con el Rattata que ella trató de capturar y la batalla que tuvo con Britanny y su Butterfree. Logan aceptó el reto y decidió ayudarla para que pudiera capturar aunque fuera un Pokemon.

Logan lleva a Ashley por el campo y detecta a un Pidgey. Él le sugiere que capture al Pidgey con su Bulbasaur. Ashley tiene dudas de esto, ya que Pidgey es un Pokemon volador, el cual es fuerte contra los Pokemon hierba. El sujeto le asegura a la joven entrenadora que ella podrá capturar el Pidgey con un Pokemon hierba. Ashley confía en Logan, ella saca la Pokebola donde está Bulbasaur y de ella sale dicho Pokemon. Ashley le ordena a Bulbasaur que use Tacleada contra Pidgey, pero el Pokemon ave se eleva para evadir el ataque.

Logan le explicaba a Ashley que hay que utilizar una estrategia diferente con los Pokemon voladores o todo Pokemon que sea capaz de volar. Él le mencionaba que no se podía utilizar con ellos ataques directos, sino aquellos que se hicieran desde la tierra. Ashley siguió su consejo y ella le ordenó a Bulbasaur que utilice Látigo Cepa y las lianas salieron directas contra Pidgey, pero este utilizó Ráfaga de Aire para neutralizar el ataque. El viento era bien fuerte y empezó a lastimar a Bulbasaur.

—Ordena a Bulbasaur a que utilice el ataque Gruñido — le aconsejó Logan a Ashley.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Ashley con dudas.

—Sigue mi consejo.

Ashley le ordenó a su Pokemon hierba que hiciera el ataque Gruñido. Mientras el viento de Ráfaga de Aire seguía lastimando a Bulbasaur, este dio un pequeño esfuerzo y lanzó su gruñido. Las ondas del gruñido eran lo suficientemente fuertes para neutralizar el viento del ataque de Pidgey y llegaron a afectar al Pokemon ave. La joven entrenadora le ordenó nuevamente el ataque Látigo Cepa. Las lianas salieron otra vez de Bulbasaur contra Pidgey, lo enredaron y Bulbasaur golpeó a Pidgey contra el suelo. Logan le indicó a Ashley que tomara la oportunidad para atraparlo. La entrenadora hizo caso, lanzando la Pokebola contra Pidgey. Este entró a la Pokebola y es capturado. Ashley estaba emocionada, corrió hacia la Pokebola en el suelo y la tomó.

Ashley estaba muy contenta de haber capturado a su primer Pokemon, especialmente que era un Pokemon que tenía ventaja sobre el suyo. Logan la felicitó y se sentía satisfecho por lo que había logrado con la joven entrenadora. Ya él estaba empezando a notar la razón por la cual sus superiores tenían interés en ella. Ashley le agradeció su ayuda y pudo notar que él ha podido ayudar a muchos otros entrenadores. Logan le dejó su tarjeta con su número telefónico por si acaso necesitaba otro consejo o alguna ayuda. Ella tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en su cartera.

Logan se retira del lugar caminando mientras Ashley lo observa alejándose. Mientras Ashley sigue observando a Logan alejándose, Britanny se acerca a ella, pues la estaba buscando desde hace unos minutos. Britanny ve el rostro de Ashley y la encuentra contenta, diferente a como estaba el día pasado. También nota a un sujeto desde lejos. Ella se pregunta quién es ese sujeto, pero nota que Ashley lo observa.

Ashley notó la presencia de Britanny y pudo detectar en ella curiosidad acerca de Logan. Ella le contó a su nueva amiga de la tarea de Logan de ayudar a otros por diferentes partes. A Britanny le sorprendió que hubiera gente que hiciera eso que hace Logan, pero se sintió agradecida que hubiera gente como él, especialmente al ver que Ashley estaba contenta. La entrenadora novata le contó que con la ayuda de Logan pudo capturar un Pidgey hace unos minutos atrás. También le confesó a Britanny que se había sentido desanimada en su viaje Pokemon, pero que gracias a Logan se sentía más animada y decidida. Como Ashley había capturado un nuevo Pokemon, Britanny la retó a una nueva batalla y Ashley aceptó con mucho gusto. Britanny pudo notar mucha determinación y seguridad de parte de Ashley.

Las chicas tomaron sus posiciones en el pasto para la batalla. Ashley sacó una Pokebola y de ella salió el recién capturado Pidgey. El Pidgey estaba muy animado para pelear en nombre de su nueva entrenadora. Britanny también sacó una Pokebola y de ella salió un Ledyba. Ashley revisó la información de dicho Pokemon en el Pokedex, el cual le dio la siguiente información: _Ledyba. El Pokemon Cinco Estrellas. Cuando el clima se pone frío, muchos Ledyba se juntan para mantenerse calientes. Es un Pokemon muy tímido y por sus patas expulsa un fluido que indica su ubicación._

Ashley le ordenó a Pidgey que usara Tacleada. El Pidgey voló rápido hacia el Ledyba, pero este evadió por órdenes de Britanny. Esta le ordenó a su Pokemon insecto que utilizara Velocidad. Las brillantes estrellas salieron del cuerpo de Ledyba contra el Pidgey, quien trató de evadirlo pero recibió el impacto. Britanny le indicó a Ashley que es un ataque que nunca falla, no importa lo rápido que se moviera el enemigo. Para continuar con la racha de golpes, Britanny ordenó el uso de Puño Cometa. Ledyba cargó sus puños y golpeó con furia al Pidgey, quien no se podía defender. Ashley reaccionó y ordenó Ataque Rápido. Pidgey se movió a gran velocidad y golpeó a Ledyba.

Cuando va a atacar Pidgey con una Tacleada por órdenes de Ashley, Ledyba se estabilizó y utilizó Supersónico. Pidgey recibió el ataque y quedó confundido. Pidgey se movió confusamente por el lugar y Ashley trató que se normalizara, pero Pidgey no podía. Britanny aprovechó la condición en que estaba Pidgey y ordenó a Ledyba otro ataque de Puño Cometa. El Pokemon insecto se acercó rápidamente contra Pidgey, pero en ese momento Pidgey reaccionó y Ashley le ordenó Ráfaga de Aire. Pidgey agitó sus alas con fuerza y las ráfagas detuvieron a Ledyba y lo lastimaron bastante. Ashley decidió finalizar este combate con una Tacleada y Pidgey se impactó con fuerza contra Ledyba. El Pokemon cinco estrellas cayó al suelo fuera de combate. Britanny estaba sorprendida que su Pidgey fuera derrotado y lo regresó a su Pokebola.

—¡Excelente combate, Ashley! —dijo Britanny como alago—. Has mejorado mucho. Veo que ese sujeto te ayudó mucho.

—Pero esto no se ha acabado aún, pues me falta derrotar a tu Butterfree —dijo Ashley determinada de continuar con la batalla.

—Veremos si puedes.

Britanny sacó una segunda Pokebola y de ella salió Butterfree. Ashley se sentía segura que le podrá ganar esta vez a Butterfree. Britanny tomó el primer turno y ordenó Ráfaga de Aire. Pidgey evadió el ataque y se le ordenó que utilizara Tacleada. Pidgey se dirigió a buena velocidad para taclear a Butterfree, pero Britanny contraatacó ordenando Fortaleza. Butterfree endureció su cuerpo cuando Pidgey lo golpeó, pero no le hizo mucho daño. Britanny tomó la ofensiva de nuevo ordenando Disparo de Seda. Butterfree expulsó por la boca mucha seda, la cual enredó a Pidgey. Britanny decidió acabar el combate con Ráfaga de Aire. Butterfree agitó sus alas y el viento golpeó al Pidgey que estaba enredado con la seda y este cayó fuera de combate al suelo. Ashley lo regresó a su Pokebola.

Haber perdido a Pidgey en esta ronda no afectó a Ashley. Esto la motivó a dar lo mejor de ella contra el Butterfree de Britanny. La entrenadora de insectos clamó que ni siquiera el Pokemon volador de Ashley pudo derrotar a su Pokemon insecto. Ashley le recordó nuevamente que los tipos de Pokemon no son todo en las batallas Pokemon y ella se lo probará con su Bulbasaur cuando venza al Butterfree de Britanny.

Ashley sacó la Pokebola con dicho Pokemon, el cual salió para combatir. Ella le ordenó que utilizara Látigo Cepa. Las lianas salieron del cuerpo de Bulbasaur contra el Pokemon mariposa. Britanny le ordenó a su Pokemon que evadiera el ataque, el cual hace como se le ordenó. Luego, la entrenadora de Pokemon insectos le ordenó a Butterfree que hiciera Ráfaga de Aire. Nuevamente, Butterfree hizo agitar sus alas para expulsar el fuerte viento, esta vez, contra el Pokemon de hierba. Ashley sabía la estrategia que iba a usar esta vez. Ella le ordenó a Bulbasaur que haga Gruñido. Britanny estaba confundida con esa orden rara que acaba de dar Ashley, pensando que lo hizo porque no sabe qué hacer.

Para sorpresa de ella, las ondas del gruñido detuvieron las ráfagas de viento, neutralizándolas e impactando a Butterfree. Ashley aprovechó que Butterfree estaba distraído y ordenó el uso de Drenadoras. Las semillas salieron del cuerpo de Bulbasaur contra Butterfree, el cual recibió el ataque. Las semillas se pegaron al Pokemon mariposa y se enredó con tallos y hojas. El Butterfree cayó al suelo sin poder ser capaz de volar por las plantas y estas empezaron a absorber la energía de Butterfree. Ashley le ordenó a Bulbasaur que utilizara Tacleada. Bulbasaur corrió hacia Butterfree que aún seguía en el suelo. El Pokemon mariposa recibió el ataque y quedó fuera de combate. Britanny quedó sorprendida que Ashley pudo ganarle a su Butterfree con un Bulbasaur. Ella regresó a su Pokemon derrotado a su Pokebola.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —dijo Britanny maravillada —. ¡Me encantó el uso del ataque Gruñido de esa forma! No me esperaba eso.

—Fue un consejo que me dieron —dijo Ashley regresando a Bulbasaur a su Pokebola.

—Pues has crecido mucho hoy, Ashley.

—De verdad que sí —dijo Ashley. Sin que lo notara, desde lejos se encontraba Logan que observó la batalla desde su jeep. Este tomó el radio de su jeep y se comunicó con la misma persona con la cual se había comunicado el día anterior.

—Señor, la muchacha ha dado una buena mejoría —comunicó Logan a la persona en la radio —. Pero aún falta mucho por hacer con ella. Ya veo que sí tiene algo de potencial para unirse a nuestra asociación.

—Pues no te alejes de ella y ayúdala en lo que necesite —ordenó el hombre por la radio.

—Así lo haré señor, la convertiré en una campeona —dijo Logan apagando el radio y da una sonrisa malvada.

Esta historia continuará…


End file.
